Metroid: Beginnings Pilot Chapter
by BelowAverageGamer
Summary: An alternative take on Samus's backstory as well as her hijinks in space before the games. First fanfiction I ever wrote so please don't expect much.


This is my first fanfiction. My first public writing. Suggestions and advise in writing is very appreciated. If this goes "well", I will continue. And by well I mean one person goes "sure, dat cool."

In the year… you know what, how cares what year it is. It's the age of the cosmos and the universe brings the ultimate play place for explorers and bounty hunters. Of course there exist something to police the universe. The Galactic Federation was created to help bring peace to the worlds and stop space pirates from… well, pirating. One such pirate is known to be the king of pirates. Ridley, the space dragon, causing chaos and planting bases in planets with hope to one day rule the universe. The GF send troops of soldiers to these bases to raid and destroy the pirates. One such soldier wearing custom-made armor, slowly made their way through the base. The red and yellow of the armor gleaming from the lights of the interior of the ship. The solder stops when they hear a noise, turning quickly. A shadow slides past, busting out the lights. The solder looks up to see the maw of the infamous dragon.

"Bullshit" A young black hair woman states firmly. "Don't lie to me Aran, I know where you live!" The Armor clad person takes of the helmet to show off long blonde hair. "Fine, you got me." The blonde man says. "Wait, Erica, what did you do to samus?" Erica giggles and points towards the couch. Hearing my name, I slowing get up, moving the cat on my face to the floor of the ship. "Who's samus, I only know pickle, the cat." The man chuckles and kicks the couch, knocking me off the couch with a loud clunk. " Ow, you dick!" Erica tries not to laugh. "Be careful landon, she hasn't had coffee yet." Mourning coffee was an afterthought at this point, being stranded with two clowns for days without any jobs can really make you think. Of course, none of these thoughts really matter compared to the elephant in the room. "Samus, you okay?" Landon ask. "I… want to fly."

When I start to think I pilot the ship, helps calm me. As I walk to the cockpit, Pickle follows closely. I had pickle sense I was a young girl. Of course I found her on the street, some scientist failed project left to die. I have alway felt a connect to animals, so were I took her home, I never took no for an answer. Erica named her Pickle, dark green fur kinda makes the name not as bad, But I love her all the same. The cat, not Erica. Well, I love Erica, she's my best friends, I can't imagine going anywhere without h-. " Samus." I feel cold metal gentle grab my wrist. "Are you gonna be ok?" Landon was always worried about me. Asking if I was okay was just another part of our normal conversation, but this time, it felt different. "I-I need to fly… Just let me go." He obeys and watches as I sit down. I purposely try to flip switches and press buttons dramatically to show him nothing was wrong. "I finish putting your music into the ship's database " As soon as the words leave his lips I'm flipping through songs on the screen.

"Come on, knucklehead, sit down." I offer. " I'm fine." He mutters, show off. I look at him and grin as I activate hyper speed for a moment. Watching him fly backwards onto his -- made me laugh. I haven't laughed in a while. Not since… mom… dad… god damn those space pirates. I close my eyes to stop the tears. Why can't life just go back to what it was. Just some kids, having fun. Shooting shit with stolen guns and taking federation ships for joy rides. Cooking pancakes with my mom, homework study with my dad, being lectured by my brother about the good and the bad and how the federation with stop the pirates. Didn't stop them at all.. not at all… I open my eye before Landon or Erica sees me. I have to be tough. "SAMUS STOP THE SHIP!" I stop the ship in time to notice the massive federation ship in front of us. The telecoms screen has a notification. "Landon, it's for you." Landon taps the screen and watches as his superior talks. "Samus Aran, you are under arrest by the Galactic Federation Police for theft of a Galactic Federation Ship and destruction of the mining colony K2-L" Without a second thought, I blast past the ship and focus on getting us as far from the ship as possible. "What are you doing?" Landon yells. "Stop this ship!" Landon continues to yell but I can't hear it. I have to keep going. I have to be tough. "Samus, stop. The. ship." I feel the barrel of his gun against my temple. My brother has me at gunpoint. Wouldn't be the first time.


End file.
